


Never Fade Away

by jills_valentine



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending - Cyberpunk 2077, Cyberpunk 2077, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jills_valentine/pseuds/jills_valentine
Summary: V & Johnny both get to live, after so much fighting with each other and Night City.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Kudos: 15





	Never Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of an alternate ending where both, V & Johnny get to live, there's a bit of fluff at the end. It's my 1st work when it comes to the Cyberpunk 2077 fandom so I will try my best to make them readable. Also English is not my first language, so if there are any mistakes in grammar or anything, I apologize in advance. Sorry for being a shitty writer, pls don't hate me for this🙏

11:26 pm, Arasaka Tower, Mikoshi

“Hey, V! C’mon wake up!” V heard a muffled voice saying. “C’mon we gotta get outta here. Don’t leave me now!”

She opened her eyes wide. She looked around, she still was in Mikoshi.

“V, we have to go, get up!” She looked over to a man lifting her up. 

She had so many questions, but she knew it wasn’t the time to ask them.  
She picked up her pistol, well, Johnny’s pistol, and walked with the man, to find their way out.

2:11 am, Night City, No Tell Motel

“Couldn’t have chosen a shittier place.” Man sighs.

“I couldn’t think of anything better, besides I still don’t remember what happened. I have so many questions…” V exclaims.

“Ah yeah right. Alt mentioned it could happen. We are both alive V. I’m Johnny. Just in a different body. But I’m the same asshole who lived in your head rent free.” He chuckled as he lit up a cigarette. “Finally back… After 50 fuckin’ years.”

“I don’t understand… How did that happen? It was impossible for both of us to stay alive wasn’t it?” V rests her head in her hands.

Johnny exhales the smoke.

“Maybe it was. But it’s no more. V, we are alive but the effects of the relic still affect your body… You’re still dying… And there’s nothin’ I could do about it.” He says quietly.

V looks up at the man. He was sorry?

She stood up and came up to him. She looked at his face. He looked so much like Johnny, but at the same time he was completely different.

Johnny looked into her eyes. 

There was something so charming in V’s eyes. But he couldn’t tell what exactly.

“You’re not sorry, you asshole.” She laughs. “You wanted to kill me yourself. You just can’t feel sorry for me.”

“Maybe you’d be right, if I haven’t grown to like you. You stayed with me longer than anyone else did. And that means a lot to me. You’re a true friend V.” He said putting out his cigarette on the ashtray.

V smiles softly. She wraps her arms around Johnny’s waist and hugs him tightly.

“I’ve grown to like you too asshole.” She chuckled. 

Johnny awkwardly wrapped his arms around V.  
It felt weird to him. No one ever really showed him honest affection.  
Maybe because he didn’t let anyone do that.

Neither of them understood what was their relationship. It was difficult to describe.  
They were friends, but now when they have their own bodies, it just felt so different.

Johnny felt like he wasn’t himself at that moment, like he was being too soft and sensitive, but he didn’t want to lose his only true friend. He truly cared for V.

“Valerie.” Johnny said grabbing V’s chin so their eyes meet. “I care about you and I won’t let you die.”

V stared blankly at the man. He used her full name.  
She truly hated it, but it sounded so different when he said it. 

“Why? Why Johnny? Why do you care about me?” She whispers, tears in her eyes.

“I don’t think I have to explain myself.” He said and kissed V gently.

She stood there completely thrown off track. Second after second, she gave up thinking and kissed him back.

“Okay, you don’t have to explain now.” V chuckled.

“Let’s run away from this hell hole. Together. Fuck Night City. Whaddaya say?” Johnny offered.

“Yeah, fuck this hell hole. It’s time for a new chapter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if it's so bad and makes no sense, I will try to make something better.


End file.
